Day of Mischief
by Serpent Prince
Summary: It's Halloween and each midgardian who does mischief adds to Loki's power for the day. With this newfound power, Loki has escaped Asgard and has arrived on Earth to make his own trouble with the Avengers the sole targets. -No Slash-
1. Eventide

**Author's Note: I decided to take a break from my usual fanfiction to right a Halloween short story, because I love Halloween and I could see Loki loving it as well. (Day of magic and mischief and what-not) So yeah, this one should last around 3 chapters in which I could hopefully be done by the 31st. XD**

**I would love any reviews that I could get and I hope you enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. _**

* * *

Children screamed with joy and ran house to house, with colourful bags in their hands; a mix of both unique and generic costumes. It was a constant chorus of words as the children and occasional teenager kept moving from house to house. All of a sudden; a dark haired man materialized in a dim street, no one noticed his odd entrance, since each and everyone one were focused on their own identical goal; filling their bags with many pieces of candy to get the desired teeth rotting effect. The man barely spared the children a glance; his brilliant eyes were too busy taking in everything; the cheesy decorations along with the detailed and obviously expensive ones; the disgruntled adults guiding children around and especially the costumes the brats wore; most depicted the Avengers.

The attention of the dark haired man was at last captured as he let a smile cross his face. A few houses away, a trio of cackling teenagers were covering a grey house with ribbons of white paper. The man could easily tell that the white paper was not to be desired on a house or that it was the norm to store the streamers of white on top of a roof; and that the ownership of the home did not go to the children. His grin widened to show off more of his teeth, as he watched the act of mischief happen with his own eyes. The man's full attention was directed toward it. Soon after, one of the youth brought out a carton of off coloured ovals; eggs. With wide smiles from the youth, the eggs hit the house leaving a trail of a sickly yellow on the home.

A middle aged man brought his head from his door to let many unpleasant and angry words come from his mouth. The teenagers scattered, but not before letting out a few rude praises erupt from their mouths with glee.

The dark haired mouth at last gave a soft laugh; it lacked the insanity and coldness this certain man was often associated with; it was a laugh of pure entertainment. If anyone was watching the man at the current time; they might even say his eyes seemed to get even greener as he watched the ruffians work play out.

It was the night of mischief and magic. It was the night of All Hallow's Eve.

* * *

The man wandered the street without a worry or care. His eyes were always careful, he may have switched into Midgardian apparel, but Loki had no idea if his face was widely publicized on Midgard. Of course he didn't really care if he was found; it was _his_ night and being recognized by some paranoid _mortal _it wouldn't ruin it in the slightest, hel, it may even make it even more entertaining.

It was a night of mischief so why not add in some chaos? The dark haired god thought to himself with a smirk.

Loki's piercing eyes were always on the move, but a simple piece of newpaper caught him off guard. A small gust of wind brought the paper to hit the god in the face. After that brief moment of humiliation; Loki removed the newprint from his face and let his eyes scan over the writing. There was a pair of words that caught Loki's eyes and bade him to continue reading. And they were 'Tony' and Stark.'

_Straight from the source! Billionaire and now super hero Tony Stark announced he is hosting an invite only party in his New York mansion on the night of the 31th; Halloween! It is a costume only party, the person with the best costume will have an hour with the Avengers to themselves! Tickets are sold out and every penny gained will be given to several various charities! Many inflectional people will be attending including the Avengers themselves! Anyone who is reading this with an invite; any picture __depicting Celebrities only taken from the party will be worth money! Please contact…_

Loki let a Grinch like smile cross his face as he finished reading the ad. It would be the perfect party to crash. Instead of wandering the streets like some sort of lost animal; he would have each and everyone one of the Avengers in one place during this lovely night.

Loki's thoughts turned toward his clothing. He picked at the black suit he wore, he never liked Midgardian clothing and this certain kind was better than the casual wear... but, he didn't quite fit in. And of course at that party, this wasn't the right sort of costume. (Even thought a god dressed in mortal clothing could be considered a costume) And no matter what he said, blending in was key for this part, even though it would be just hilarious to show up to Stark's party with a beard and a robe mimicked the one who they called 'Je-zus'.

Loki's eyes scanned over the various adults in the crowd; some were clothed in casual wear while others were in clothed in adult sized costumes. Loki decided to go with the latter; he was rather fond of costumes since, in essence, they were just another form of trickery.

Glamorous is what Loki went with as he ducked into a dark corner and let his magic go to work. His magic seemed to dance with life, it was blindly bright today; it didn't appear as it did in Germany where his clothes just morphed into something else. No, it was as if his magic was alive. Loki didn't seem to be nervous, careful or even affected by the enthusiastic strength of his magic, he seemed to savor it as a true smile threatened to appear on his face.

His body was completely covered with the bright colouring of the magic, then, in barely a second, almost the light vanished from vision; the only glow left was coming from the god's eyes, flooding though a regal mask.

Loki's costume was beyond noteworthy; it was impressive and it didn't even look close to a costume which could be purchased from Walmart. Loki's face was obscured by a mask with several feathers trailing upwards and a pointed, beck like addition to cover up even more of his face. The clothes he wore were reminiscent of Midgardian formal apparel, but it matched the mask to be just as luminescent as the mask's feathers; the colours were a mix of green blue and gold. The suit jacket also trailed off to have a trail of fabricate that mimic an extravagant tail. It was a costume fit for a masquerade, but it was rather obvious to see what animal it was based of off; a male peacock.

Without another pause, Loki willed his magic to send him directly into Stark's tower. Behind, he left a pair of rather confused looking trick or treaters.


	2. Dusk

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! ^^ Lets see if I could get this done before the end of the 31st. (I don't think I can. XD But I'l try!)**

**Please forgive any of my grammer and spelling errors, this is a quick story out of the blue rather than detailed and planned story. ^^**

**I would love any reviews that I could get and I hope you enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. _**

* * *

"Tony! Don't you think you had enough drinks!" A blonde man let his voice sound loudly over the crowd. A man that was crowd surfing with a bottle of scotch at hand, answered. The man wore no costume except a Black Sabbath t-shirt with a circle of blue shining out. Tony Stark decided that 'Tony Stark' was the best costume his money could get. Steve couldn't judge him though; he simply wore his Captain America uniform without the mask and with his shield on hand as both a prop and a precaution.

"It's a party! Get that stick out of your ass Cap' and join us!" Steve didn't seem to like Tony's word choice because he gave a scowl and left the man to continue his way to alcohol poisoning. It was as if Steve didn't this party; he was the one who suggested it to be a charity event. (Tony protested against that with vigor, it seemed like he would rather get a bunch of rowdy drunks into the party rather than sophisticated polite people with the intent to help other less fortunate people) But the prolem lian in something or rather, someone else, his 'colleges' were a bit out of hand.

There was Tony, who was crowd surfing and drinking himself silly; there was Clint who tried crowd surfing, but was almost immediately dropped on his head (Hawkeye was known as a Avenger, but his face wasn't heavily publicized like Tony's because he still continued SHIELD work as an agent); there was Bruce who was tending to the many drunks who did stupid things either hurting themselves or others; (Bruce wasn't one to partake in drinking or festivities. Tony said it was because he was a mean drunk, but Steve didn't really believe him) and there was Natasha.

Natasha was busy attracting almost every man's eyes in the group, she was clothed in a black tight skinned dress with a red coloured front and she wore a head band that featured a black spider with a red stomach; a black widow. Steve watched her as she exchanged sweet smiles with the men staring at her in an impolite manner. Steve knew she was just playing them; the people who attending the party were either personal guests of any of the Avengers, pretty blondes who Tony invited in to moon over him and the rich business people who could afford to pay the high costs of the tickets. Those business men were the ones who Natasha was playing up in order to gain headway/blackmail for SHEILD. The woman was always working.

But of course, Natasha was one of the main causes of casualties; anytime an obnoxious drunk would get too close or touch a wrong place, they would find themselves being pinned to the ground to a jagged heel pressed into their spine and occasionally a gun pressed to the side of their heads. (Or, on one occasion, it was a sausage from the buffet table; the man still squealed anyway)

Steve seated himself at a table and watching the happenings of the party. It was better than standing, because it stopped most of the chattering from all the miscellaneous party goers that wanted bragging rights about talking to Captain America. To be honest, Steve would much rather be at a veterans meet, at least then he could talk about something in which he knew well from the past. Tony often teased him about having the 'hots' for older men, but… Steve was their age, maybe even older so that was never an insult that he rose up to.

Steve sighed; he wished he could turn in early, but he didn't really have the option at this point, since he took up residence in Stark tower after the invasion and of course, Steve assumed that Stark would keep the party going way past the witching hour. Steve's head jerked up as he heard a loud rumble. _Great... thunder._ Steve's often enthusiastic attitude was dissipating by the second. A storm was just they _needed_, no thunder was heard for a few minutes, but them a very loud and close bang shook the tower. And then, before long, a certain hammer wielding god left a god shaped hole in Stark's ceiling.

"Go destroy someone else's house for once!" Tony yelled.

* * *

Loki's smirk didn't fade in his travel; his magic teleported him to a seemingly uninhabited hallway. It was a good place, the mortals were not the brightest creature in existence, but they would notice if the god who caused an attack which leveled their city materialized in front of them. The god's sharp hearing picked up a loud thunder of voices farther away, so naturally, Loki made his way down the hall to join the chaos of the party, strutting like a peacock the whole time.

He grinned as he got into the main hallway, it was rather extravagant; people were clothed in all sorts of apparels, some clothing was based off of clothing worn by the mortals of past eras, while others were dressed in imaginative displays of various Midgardian animals. (Most of the females barely wore anything, just a tail and a few more skimpy articles) Loki felt right at home here and he causally sauntered in.

"Dude!" Loki whipped back as he heard a man's voice. He had been spotted. The god tensed for a fight, but was caught off by the mortal's words. "Awesome costume man!" The man raised one of his thumbs in some sort of signal and Loki's eyes watched him carefully as the man walked away. That mortal didn't seem like a hostile, but he was not the only liar in existence.

Everyone's heads shot up as a low rumbling could be heard; everyone but Loki. Loki could already tell by the certain pitch of the rumble that _someone_ (aka a certain blonde brute) saw through his doppelganger in his cell. It only took them a few _hours._ He was even less surprised when the oaf decided to got through the ceiling rather than use a door. _Why did I ever believe I was related to him?_ Loki thought as his touched his face as if to ward off a headache.

Stark seemed to be quiet furious with Thor wreaking his tower further and Loki started to listen in to the brutes explanation even thought he already could guess the brute was going to say.

"My brother has escaped!" Thor said it a little too loudly and it threw the party into a panic. Loki was right on the dot with his guest.

"Shssh! Don't ruin my party point break."

The captain seemed to rush over to the party. "We don't need a panic Thor!"

Stark said in a exaggerated voice to Thor, "That's not a funny joke Thor." With Stark's words of false cofort the party settled back into its formoer chaos; people seemed to be happier thought, Loki didn't see why, the brute just added a sun roof.

"It's true-" Thor was cut off by the captain this time.

" Lets takes this to a more private place Thor." Tony seemed to give an exaggerated sigh as he reached to his pocket to remov a small colourful phone with the word 'Avengers' written clearly across. With one click of a button, he put it away.

Stark yelled across the room, "We'll be back; I need to teach Thor the meaning of a joke." Without waiting for an answer, Stark walked away with all the Avengers starting to follow.

* * *

The Avengers reached an a empty room. Well, it was completely empty after Stark kicked out a couple who were having a heavy make out session on one of Stark's couches; it was between of one of the blonde bimbos he brought in from the streets and a rich and well known (And Old and expensive) lawyer. Loki trailed behind, masking detection with magic. The Avengers quickly shut the door afterwards and Loki let most of his invisibility spell fade. Loki stood at the door, hiding his presence from Jarvis with magic and using his godly hearing to listen to the conversation.

"Reindeer games back?" That was Stark's first sentence; those words left Clint and Banner with shocked expressions. (Natasha didn't even bat an eyelash, but her hand twitched slightly to move closer to her hidden gun)

"Aye."

"What happened to Ass-gard being the only place able to keep him captive?" Stark's tone started to get angry.

"Well…" Thor paused as Stark glare at him. "Today is Hallow's eve."

"And that is relevant why?" Stark's tone was scathing and Loki smirked; the man clearly hadn't forgiven him for throwing him out his own window.

Thor paused as he prepared to go into a long explanation; the brute probably wouldn't want his usual level of stupidity to be shown to his mortal _friends. _"You mortals, on this day you give his power."

"What? It he like the god of Halloween?" Stark's tone was rude; before Thor's brief trip to Midgard, Loki knew the brute would have beaten the insolent mortal into the ground by now.

"No… he's the god of mischief," Thor said in soft tone, Loki was growing more and more entertained by the discomfort given to Thor through his team-mates.

"I think we already knew that Thor."

"And Hallows Eve is a day of mischief and he is connected to it. Every act of mischief that happens on this day just adds to his power immensely, with the boost and a good rest in Asgard which is a place of magic rather than your realm; he had enough power even to destroy the All-father enchantment on his cell and that was something in which no one should have been able to; we underestimated Loki's ability in the art of seidr."

Loki smiled, that was his plan; underestimation was a good advantage to have in any circumstance. "So he's that powerful?" Natasha voice sounded with a questioning tone.

Stark added in, the man really enjoyed hearing his own voice, "We kicked his ass hard last time."

"At least until he uses the main supply up." Thor ignored the insolent mortal.

"What if he saves it to wreak havoc on us on another day?" Natasha was straight to the point in all her questions.

"He won't; I have lived the days of all Hallow's eve long enough with Loki to know that that great amount of magic causes extreme pressure on his physical body."

"So tonight, he's going to do something to the city?" The captain spoke up for the first time.

"If he even traveled to Midgard; he has the current magic ability to travel where-ever he wished."

"He'll be here. The Son-of-a-bitch would want to spit in the faces of all of us by coming here. We thought he was gone and you thought he was trapped so he would just want to mock us and our failure to keep him away." Clint spoke with a scowl on his face and a dark note in his tone.

"Your right, we just need to fi-" Loki found it the perfect time to interrupt. Using his magic to open the electronic lock on the door, Loki causally sauntered in. Before speaking to the stunned Avenger's, he removed his feathery mask.

"I believe your search is over." Loki let one of his insane grin's grace his lips as the Avengers started to charged at him, each one with the weapon's they were able to sneak into the party.


	3. Half-light

******Author's Note: Ok, so this isn't going to be done by the 31st because... well that was yesterday and I'm having way too much fun with writing this. XD I plan on having a chapter for each of the Avengers after this (Except the Hulk) and lastly a epilogue. ^^ This way I get a lot of practice with all the characters in hopefully I can carry back to my main story, Mongrel. I'm going to try to go at a chapter a day pace. **

**Please forgive any of my grammer and spelling errors, this is a quick story out of the blue rather than detailed and planned story. ^^**

**I would love any reviews that I could get and I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. _**

* * *

Loki laughed in his usual insane manner; Thor told them of his current ability, so why even try? They were doomed to fail; Loki probably had the ability to level the city it one blow at this point.

With a flick of his mask that was not occupied my holding his feathery mask; time slowed down, at least in the room. The Avengers looked absolutely ridiculous in slow motion. With a little magic, Loki conjured up a permanent marker. (Something he grown quite fond of during his brief stay on Midgard) Within seconds he managed to draw both a mustache and a uni-brow on Clint's face and for good measure, Loki also pick-pocketed a sucker from Hawkeye's/Clint's back pocket. (The man didn't even bother to dress up in a costume so he didn't even _deserve_ a treat.)

Loki took great care to pluck the slow motion arrow coming toward him and he walked to stand behind the Avengers (_Walking _away sounded much better than teleporting for smearing the Avenger's current title.) With another twitch of his fingers and the slightest glitter of green, they went back into normal time. All of the Avengers (Other than Natasha and Clint how stood behind with their long ranged weapons and the beast who was trying to calm down in the background) tackled an empty space where Loki was before.

The green eyed man cleared his throat; he had no need to, but he enjoyed the attention. The Avengers turned around almost automatically, they didn't let their moment of humiliation get them down and they were back to their aggressive selves within seconds, but Loki paid them no heed, his eyes were on their beast. It was in its pathetic human form at the time, but Loki could quite easily see the green spreading like a rash on the man's skin.

Using a boost of magic and his naturally superhuman speed, Loki got touching distance of the beast. A snarl rippling out of the man at this point, he was half transformed. The beast stood farther away from the other Avengers, but the heroes didn't come any closer as if they expected their own team-mate to attack everyone near. The arrogant mortal just summoned his suit of metal so he was feeling cockier.

"Reindeer games, I believe you have been acquainted with the hulk?" Stark lifed the face of his mask up to show Loki his shit-eating grin. The mortal had his smirk fade slightly as the captain opened his mouth to speak in an overly ineffective whisper.

"The guests Tony! The hulk will rip the tower apart if-"

"Yes, I have been acquainted with him enough that I rather not let spend by day with the beast." Loki cut the captain off; the green eyed god already knew all the card were in his hand. The beast was now almost completely transformed. Bruce/the hulk reached out to grab one of the dark haired legs from underneath him. The hulk/Bruce got his hands around Loki's right leg, gripped, but then Loki let his slender, pale fingers touch the hulk and the beast completely vanished in a flash of emerald light.

The Avenger's jaws dropped as Loki took out/vanquished their strongest assist with just a touch. The hulk was the one who took Loki out of the picture in the last battle; Thor tried and got stabbed, while Clint got brainwashed when he tried and Coulson got ran through when he tried. Loki grinned as the some of the Avengers let the panic dance across their faces for a moment.

The arrogant mortal was the first to talk as always. "What the fuck did you do to Bruce!" The man's voice was loud with anger, which caused only Loki to smirk.

"I sent him to find a mate." Loki's answer caused a mixed reaction of confusion and rage.

"What the fuck does that mean Reindeer games!"

"I sent him to find true love, another green giant." Loki said in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well fuck, is there now two hulk terrorizing the city?"

"True love solves everything right? At least that's what you mortals teach your offspring. I'm simply testing your philosophy." The god of mischief's continued with his condescending and mocking tone.

"Where. The . Fuck. Is. Bruce."

Loki smiled in his crazy box-of-cats way. "New York is known for their lady of liberty."

That left all faces, but Thor's, in a state of shock. "You're wreaking a national known monument to keep the hulk busy?" In Loki's opinion, the Captain's face was the most hilarious, it almost looked as the man was about to scold Loki. Stark was busy trying to cover a laugh with a cough; it would be fantastic teasing material for Bruce if they all survived the night.

"Why separate the beast from his kind? I think you are the ones who would be classified as being cruel." Loki teased and the Avengers got back to being aggressive. The captain started saying multiple orders to his team; he seemed to be quite motivated by the thought of a green statue being destroyed by one of his own.

"Thor, cover Loki. Hawkeye, Widow; go long range and Tony, evacuate the building."

The orders were cute, but not at all effective because with another spark of green, there was now many more Loki's. All of them wore the god's usual battle armor rather than the peacock costume in which he arrived in; the Avengers just stood there and stared. Thor was the only one who experienced Loki's duplication ability before, and he could easily tell these were not one of the usual clones that often had been used to deceive the blonde god before. They had more substance.

Each and every Loki's mouth opened at the same time and spoke in sync; "Catch me if you can!" After that brief praise, each and every Loki let a mischievous smirk cover their features and they scattered. Some jumped out the window (After breaking it first of course), some ran down the halls and others just decided to teleport.

The Avenger's stood there looking dumbstruck until the captain opened his mouth to give another order, "Um… Catch the real Loki?"

The man of Iron spoke before following the Loki's that went out the window, "I'll just blast each and every one of the buggers; hopefully one of the does end up being the real Loki." The captain started to run down the stairs as Thor began to speak. "I will stop my bro-"

"Not your brother," an all too familiar voice came from just outside the hallway and Clint and Natasha decided to run toward it. Lacking an audience, the blonde brute still was determined finished his sentence before following Stark out the window.

"-ther's rampage on your city with all of my abilities." Thor decided to make his own personal god shaped hole in one of the unmarred areas of the window.

It was quite a shame that the Avengers didn't look up, one of the chandeliers that Pepper was insistent on adding during the rebuilt after the attack (She claimed it would add class); was swaying unnaturally because of a guest using it as a seat. A feathery mask hung off one of the decorations and a dark haired god balanced just beside. He savored a stolen sweet Midgardian treat as he shook with silent laughter.


	4. Afterglow

******Author's Note: This chapter turned out much longer than I planned. XD Each chapter was planned to be around 1000 words each, but this one ended up being more than 2500. I find writing for Tony Stark easy, so I went overboard. I had the chapter done last night, but it was too late for editing; so ergo, its being posted today. **

******I'll be posting at a slower pace for this week; I need to work on both homework and a chapter for my main story, so yeah, not many chapters will be posted this week. **

******Also, I'm accepting ideas at this point for what Loki can do to the city and the other Avengers; they could be either big or small or pmed or put in reviews. ^^ I have my list of jot notes, but there isn't as many as I would like. So yeah, if anyone can make any suggestions that would be fantastic! **

**Please forgive any of my grammer and spelling errors, this is a quick story out of the blue rather than detailed and planned story. ^^**

**I would love any reviews that I could get and I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers._**

* * *

A dark haired man was resting on a chandelier. He seemed to be fidgeting, but not like any human. Around his hands were various green tinted moving pictures. Each one looked like a hologram out of a science fiction movie. The man's/god's eyes along with the holograms were always on the move; each image pictured scenes of chaos and mischief.

His pale hands kept moving, until a certain hologram caught his attention. His lean fingers were illuminated by the green as he moved the picture closer. A mischievous smile crossed his face as he watched an all-too-familiar-man in a red and gold suit surrounded by several dark haired clones; the man blasted them away without a second thought and the hologram disappeared in the green eyed god's hands with a fizzle.

Their head-start was done; it was now time for the real entertainment.

* * *

Tony was having a bad day. It was Halloween and their resident good-goody turned his party which was supposed to be a crazy chaotic and alcoholic night; into a boring charity dance with a bunch of stiffs. Of course, Tony was making due; the girls did help, but now a certain blonde god decided to break his ceiling and a certain god with a superiority complex and daddy issues decides to break out of prison claiming to be fueled by the powers of mischief and mayhem! (Tony felt a little guilty when Thor gave him the explanation earlier; he probably increased Loki's powers ten-fold after his morning fun with the Avengers.)

"Jarvis, has the facial recognition system picked up a clone yet?" Tony doubted he would get to fight the real thing, Loki was clever and he should know, Tony was beat the bastard into the ground. If Loki survived a brutal beating by the hulk, Tony assumed whatever he throw at the god wouldn't affect him immensely, so a certain blonde god wouldn't beat him to death with a hammer because he killed his estranged and bat-crap crazy brother.

"Not yet sir." Tony frowned, if Loki's nickname as the god of chaos was to tell anything, he should be causing chaos; even showing his ugly mug in a busy place would bring everyone to panic.

It took only 5 minutes of flying and an explosion for Tony to find a Loki. "Sir, I picked up a 100% likeness, he is in-"

"I think I can guess where he is." Tony just reached the area and he watched a trio of Loki's run across the street with their eyes pretty much radiating a green glow. They all had the same obnoxious laugh as they let sparks dance off their fingers in shades of green. Emerald fire that reminded Tony of floo powder danced across a business building; every time a flame crawled up the architecture the bricks were stained an obnoxious green.

Tony looked around before trying to confront the villain and a few of the nearby buildings were already stained green; an exasperated sigh escaped Tony's lips; since he doubted these building owners would be able find Loki nether the less sue him, they would probably take the next best thing; the only sueable Avenger. (Clint and Natasha were protected by SHIELD; the capsicle was a national hero of both war and the current time; the Hulk was seen as a different person/thing from Bruce and Tony doubted that anyone would try suing the Hulk, and of course Thor would probably whisk himself away to the magical land of Ass-gard once this was done. Tony knew because they did try and pin a bit of the damage of the New York battle on him.)

Loki was an enemy after all, so Tony just took out his blasters because he didn't feel like being dyed green as well; he prepared to shoot the Lokis until he noticed the kids standing near and cackling with the god. They were teenagers with toilet paper in their hands; it was quite easy to see these were not rule/law abiding teenagers that got perfect attendance. With a word from Loki, several of the teenager's pulled rotten eggs from their pockets and threw them at the man in the metal suit.

Some of the kids had quite good aim and hit the superhero genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. And the worst part was that most were rotten and the inner eye parts (The whites and the yolks) got into the suits joints. Even through his mask, he could seem it; it was faint however and the billionaire decided not to open his mask for any reason.

The mocking laughter of both the teenagers and the Lokis was the strongest sound in the area and Tony turned red under his mask. He was the trickster of the Avengers; the blender threw up its contents onto Bruce _today_, the captain woke up in his room at a non deadly temperature just _cold _without any sort of blanket or sheets _today_ and Clint woke up with several rude messages on his chest along with a few visual diagrams _today_; that was all him.

It wasn't like the guys had the run of the tower or the ability to turn off Jarvis so Tony was save from retaliation, (Unless they all decided to beat him up in a ally after brunch; Tony could see Natasha doing that if he did anything to her; hell, she might kick his ass if he even thought of doing anything.) but Loki was insulting him with barely thought out pranks and by using human kids to add insult to injury. (Those kids should adore him. He was an Avenger and rich and was damn sexy.)

"Kids, no matter what the god of evil told you to get you into his van, I don't think you'll be getting the free candy." Tony joked only to be pelted with more eggs that were conjured with a flick of all the Lokis hands. After it got on the helmets eyes, Tony resolved to add windshield wipers during the next renovation.

Tony was fairly done with playing around with the brats, if one even got a stubbed toe if he attacked near them; he would get his ass sued, _again_. (He could probably get out of it, as he always did, but going to court sucked) In retellings, Tony didn't use the words over reacted, but of course he wouldn't give them all the details, especially on this certain venture.

"Leave or _else_."

One of the snarky son-of-a-bitches answered. "You're not are mom." Tony could easily tell these teenagers did not fall under the genius category since they lacked the ability to see the thinly veiled threat.

"How would you mom feel when she sees her spawn allied with a known super-villain and egging a national known hero?" The '_geniuses_' didn't seem to think that through before and they retreated; running away.

"Bye dude!"

"Seya later, bro!"

"Are we on for egging next Tuesday?"

The three Loki's didn't seem to be affected, all of them continued to have the green glow dancing around in their hands and they still continued the maniacal grin. It was a bit unnerving and Tony was eager to rid himself of the Loki doppelgangers, so he pointed his blasters at the three. He shot at them and they dematerialized at the slightest contact without their creepy grins fading in the slightest.

_Three less Lokis… _Tony grinned slightly, Loki still sucked at winning and gaining more power didn't help.

"Jarvis? Have you found-" Tony was interrupted as something struck him in the back. The force sent the red and gold figure falling to the ground. It was the sudden surprise rather than damage that brought the man down. Tony dragged himself from the awkward iron belly flop only to look around and see that he was surrounded with several Loki's, all with those unnerving Cheshire cat grins.

Tony snorted as he blasted them all away easily. The clones were definitely not meant to last and only able to do limited displays of magic. Like he said before, Loki sucked at winning.

"Jarvis, prepare for some more-"

"Sir, I picked up a strong boost of energy in this area."

"Where?"

"A few steps awwwwa-" Jarvis hit heavy static before going silent.

"Jarvis? Jarvis? Jarvis!" There was no answer, the power in his suit remained, but his AI was silent.

"What a shame. It looks like your 'Jarvis' has left you on your own." The condescending tone was too familiar and Tony's face turned toward the noise. He could see a dark haired god step out of a bright light. The face was in a grin, but it didn't have the same creepy effect as the clones probably due to his ridiculous costume.

This Loki didn't even wear the same Asgardian armor as the clones, he was wearing the same brightly coloured feathered suit as before; he didn't wear the mask through, the feathery mask rested in his hand. Tony didn't know shit about magic, but this Loki definitely looked like the real Loki.

Tony prepared his blasters to shoot once again, it was the best chance to take the irritating bastard out and maybe with a bit of luck, all of his magical damage would be fixed too if the main source was gone; he could only hope.

The familiar hum of his blasters filled the air and quickly the beam was gaining speed toward Loki. Loki didn't both even wiping that smug grin off his face. The blast hit Loki full force and Tony watched the blast cut right through Loki and cause damage to the nearby skyscraper. (Yup, sued) The illusion was still there, but it faded when Tony once again felt pressure against the metal of his suit.

"You are just as stupid as Thor, for falling for that," Tony could hear the smugness in his tone without even seeing the god's face. Tony prepared the thrusters to take Loki off guard, but the bastard seemed to already immobilize the suit by turning it off. At that point the eyes of the suit were impossible to see out off.

The helmet of his suit suddenly felt ten times heavier, it was a struggle to keep his head up. It was a struggle until Loki seemed to pry the helmet from his suit with his bare hands. Tony winced as he heard the sound of bending and breaking metal, Loki certainly didn't care at all for his feelings.

With a clash Loki tossing the helmet on the ground, and Tony could see once again; and by seeing, it just made him spill out several rude praises as he saw his discarded helmet on the ground. It still was gold, but where the red once lain, it was an emerald green; the same colour of Loki's usual apparel's cape. That wasn't even the worst part, his suit now had _horns_. They were golden and curved; they were similar to the ones that he had made fun of on Loki's helmet.

After a short bark of laughter escaped the god's throat, Loki dropped the fallen hero to the ground; not in the lease gently. Tony was unable to move when his suit lacked the power, mostly because of how heavy it really was. He was now at the mercy of his enemy. Tony really hoped this wouldn't end up like one of those Frostiron fan-fictions he hadn't read.

It didn't end up like that, thank fully; Loki let a red permanent magic materialize in his hand with a grin. With a fluent motion, Loki coloured Tony's voice red. Loki smirked again as Tony glared at him and attempted to bite the god's hand (He didn't tell _that_ in retellings either), "I think I would be calling you _reindeer games_ now. I'm now fully aware what the reference means now; the blonde oaf was rather insistent that I read Midgardian scripture during my imprisonment."

Tony scowled as the god seemed to stare at him for a few minutes before the god once again broke into a grin. Loki let one hand touch Tony's forehead and the other touched Tony's cheek; a spark of green sprung up out of both of the hands. The genius's vision blurred a feeling of weightlessness and dizziness overtook him. It stopped within a few sections, but the disorientation still remained.

A steady arm picked Tony up by the midsection, and the genius was still helpless due to the extreme weight of his suit and lack of power, so he couldn't do much to escape except a few rude words. The god moved into an ally and threw Tony into the dumpster. Tony could hear Loki starting to walk away. "Get back here!" The god turned back ground at the noise, and with another wolfish grin, the horned version the iron man helmet was thrown into the dumpster.

It really didn't make sense, this would be the perfect time for the god to end one the most handsome of his enemies, but instead he took to dumping his _live_ body in the dumpster. "I said come _back_ here!"

Loki's eyes gliitered with entertainment and he sent another spark of _gold_ going Tony's way, the spark touched Tony's forehead and the area went numb.

"I have other business to attend to Stark, but I can quite easily find you some new company." Loki's voice grew loud as he enhanced his shout with magic. (In retellings of the story, Tony compared Loki to a dragonborn with the effectiveness and loudness of his shout)

"It's Iron Man! He's stuck in the dumpster behind the XXXX male strip club!"

Tony called Loki one nastier name as the god vanished with another burst of magic and almost automatically; fans, paparazzi and all the occupants of the club filed out to gawk at Tony's new pair of reindeer antlers sticking out of his forehead.


	5. Crepuscular

******Author's Note: Geez... This chapter really turned out much longer than planned. Its more than 3 times (Nearing 4 time!) the planned amount. Sorry it took me so long to get it out to, I got sick and inspiration and ideas weren't coming to me. I hope to finish up the story by the end of December; so I'll try to upload at a must faster rate. (4 more Chapters to go!) **

******Oh, I'm accepting ideas for whatever pranks and tricks Loki could use next. I got a a list of my own ideas and the outline of the plot, but more are always open. ^^**

**Please forgive any of my grammer and spelling errors, this is a quick story out of the blue rather than detailed and planned story. ^^**

**I would love any reviews that I could get and I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. _**

* * *

The dark haired man had his face split in half by a wild grin. The last few minutes were entertaining; the green eyed god kept playing those moments in his head repeatedly, because he made it his goal to imprint those memories in his mind for an eternity because they were simply too good to forget. After a short time, the god finished basking in the glow of his victory because… his work was not done for the night. Green sparks flew from his fingers once again to form the holograms; all of them showed various scenes of chaos, but one hologram stood out. It showed a scene the that was opposite of the others; the green tinted fight lacked the chaotic mess, instead it showed control and good sense.

"Tut, tut, tut. That will not do at all." The man spoke out loud to himself; all of the other images disappeared as his pale hands focused on that one magical screen; letting more magic flow into it to make the details stronger. It had shown the god a pair of humans with serious faces and synced movements; the image of discipline.

That wouldn't do at all.

* * *

Natasha and Clint were running side by side as they followed the sound of maniacal laughter bubbling from the hall. Loki or the Loki doppelganger was getting closer to the guests. Natasha's calculating mind already went through the risks and problems they would face if the green eyed god reached his destination.

Loki/the doppelganger had a lot of hostages in the situation if he got to the main hall, but even if he just showed him face to the guests, chaos would ensue. In the aftermath, SHEILD could probably pass it off as someone dressed up as the insane god for the party; but Loki's magic was not something that the current technology could replicate and having an exact replica of the god of mischief would be hard to explain as well. People knew the man/god who leveled New York through the blurry video that was able to be caught on cell phones during the attack. (Some people thought it would be a good idea to film alien invaders to get a viral video out on YouTube) On almost every video his crazed grin could be seen and anyone watching it could tell that the man/god wasn't right in the mind.

That just made things even more terrifying; if the god was too crazy to do anything that made sense, which made him unpredictable and even more dangerous. Bruce was right, his mind was a box of cats. Natasha had dealt the mentally unstable in both her jobs in SHIELD and her former place of employment as an assassin, but this one basket case had super human strength, magic and a superiority complex; making it so much worst.

Clint and Natasha exchanged no words as they moved in step with each other; they were experienced agents and they needed no words to tell each other what to do; they conversed through signals like a twitch of a hand or the movement of eyes gesturing where to go. Of course they had no need for the encoded messages since Loki/the doppelganger didn't try to hide at all. It was as if this one clone was directing them somewhere. It bugged Natasha to blatantly walk into a possible trap, but they had no other options. It was either go after the Loki/Loki clone or let the guests start a riot.

It was obvious that Loki meant to pick all of her team one by one and it didn't help that 'strategy' didn't go in the same sentence with 'Tony Stark,' 'Steve Rogers,' or 'Thor.' They were all rash and did things without thinking for all different reasons; Tony did what he wanted, Steve put the safety of civilians over thinking and Thor… was Thor. It was like Natasha and Clint were the only ones that were able to _think_. (Bruce was able to think... until he turned into a large rage monster and was put out of commission by being sent to climb Lady Liberty like King Kong on the empire state building)

It frustrated Natasha, but she worked for/with far worst people before. The Avengers were all fairly pleasant to be around (Expect Stark, he's an ass) so that softened Natasha's irritation. They were completely reliant on their super human abilities and their hearts rather than using their brains (Stark uses his brain for his science, but his other ideas and thoughts come from his penis); not a good habit in the slightest. So naturally, Natasha (Occasionally Clint; when he wasn't being an idiot) had to be the voice of reason.

Well, she was until thick green tinged smog oozed in the hallway toward. She already her guns out to shoot, Clint was still with her; she could feel the warmth from his body as they stood back to back. The fog was thick, but it began to dissipate quickly. Soon they saw a dark humanoid shape. Natasha's finger tensed on the triggers of her guns and Natasha felt Clint pull the bow string on his weapon.

"Whoa; it'z *Hick* green. It'z sssso prett*hick* eee." That definitely wasn't Loki's voice. "It *hick* tastes like… rain-*hick* bowz." It lacked mocking tone and smooth sentences; Natasha assumed it was one of the guests, but they shouldn't have been able to wander the tower. Jarvis was ordered to shepherd the drunks to keep them in the main party room… but Loki already proved himself able to surpass the powers of Jarvis by opening the electronically locked door. It would be all too easy for him to let some strays out as a distraction.

Natasha cursed Stark in her head a few more times; his security systems made them enter multiple passwords, have retina scans and scan a card just to get into one of his bathrooms while claiming that to be just for safety. None of those precautions affected a certain green eyed god.

They lowered their weapons, but both the Black Widow and Hawkeye were ready to send a bullet/arrow through a certain god's eye socket if he decided to show his face. The drunk had left and crazed laughter filled the hallway once again instead of the smoke. It came from every direction so it was impossible to lock onto; Clint and Natasha were left with poker faces and frustration. That's when several Loki's appeared; closing in on the twosome. Barely a second passed before projectiles were sent into the projections causing them to quickly fade out of existence. They were alone once more.

Well, they were until a black cat; a rather young looking one that appeared to just had grown out of kitten-hood; decided to strut down the hall; its suspicious green eyes caused Clint to send an arrow right in front of the small beast. The cat gave an angry hiss and Clint readied another one until something, or rather _someone _materialized between Natasha and Clint and pushed them apart with a firm hand.

"Tut tut tut; shooting at harmless kittens Hawkeye; the press is sure to get a kick out of that." The Loki that just appeared was definitely solid and he stood out from the clones by the way he was dressed; he was in the ridiculous peacock themed suit. But, a smaller feature captivated Natasha's attention; she looked to see a silver video camera in the pale god's hands. It surprised Natasha to see that the insane Asgardian was able to use technology while Thor's reaction was to kill any sort of technology. (That's why they no longer have smoothies in the tower) But of course; the crazy one already proved himself resourceful and clever; learning how to use an older version of a video camera shouldn't/wouldn't be that hard compared to almost succeeding in enslaving the human race. If Loki had the magic firepower he had at the current time during the invasion… Natasha could easily envision it not turning out well for the Avengers.

"Shit." Clint hissed out, but he didn't let it break his focus… much. The green eyed god smirked as he saw the thinly veiled anger in Clint's eyes as he reloaded his bow. If Natasha wasn't facing off with a crazy enemy; she would probably give Clint some pointers on letting the enemy get the upper hand by not veiling his emotions.

Loki simply irritated Clint more by waving his hand toward Natasha. An arrow was set loose and it would've got the green eyed god right in the right eye socket, but a simple side step stopped that tragedy from happening. During that short fiasco, Natasha found herself in a fluffy pink ball-gown that looked as if could easily blend into a Disney princess movie, rather than her tight black dress. Clint seemed even less happy with the show of magic, but Natasha wasn't bothered. She hoped the god _would_ waste all of his extra magic ability on pointless/non destructive things like decking her out to look like Anastasia.

"Darling, now would be the time act." There was only the three in the room and the other beings in the room with him were definitely not on his side. Well… they were no longer confused when a black fur-ball launched itself from the ground at Clint; since the arrival of Loki, the two agent's attentions were definitely not on the cat. That little black cat jumped unnaturally high and latched itself onto Clint's leg and it quickly scaled up the man's leg with its needle like claws.

"Fuck fuck… Fucking bugger!" The kitten/cat made it a point to dig his claws in; it left Clint doing an odd looking dance with a cat on his back. Natasha just watched; there was really no protocol for fighting… a kitten? It only doing minimal damage and it looked just so bizarre Natasha accidently let a small smirk get through her mask. It would be perfect black mailing material for latter and just mention of it would probably count as a get-out-of-jail-free card for Clint's movie nights. (Clint always choice chick flicks; he always claimed that he was being courteous, but Natasha would really rather not watch the Notebook again) Loki took his movement of distraction to grab Natasha's arm; she tried to push him off but a strange feeling went through her body and the surroundings lurched.

Natasha felt the chill of the fall air. She no longer saw the hilarious sight of Clint being assaulted by an small feline fur-ball, it wasn't Stark tower, and it wasn't even inside. Her eyes showed her the tops of buildings and the lights that always were present in the New York skyline. So she was on a roof and still in New York; she turned around looking for the god that brought her here, but she couldn't find him. _Did he just put my on a roof so he could deal with Clint one-on-one? _That was the thought that was on Natasha's mind; it fully followed her idea that he was trying to pick them off one by one.

She felt someone touching her shoulder once again and she readied the gun that the some-of-a-bitch forgot to rob her of. She tensed and prepared to turn and shoot, but then Natasha watched her guns turn into golden dust in her hands. Natasha left emotion out of her tone as she spoke, "You owe me two Glock 26s."

Loki laughed and turned Natasha around to face him; moving his iron grip down to his wrists and he put his so-called silver tongue to work. "I wish to take back the comment I had made on SHIELD's airship. It was rather uncouth of me to use such crude terms, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha was surprised; she expected for him to try beating information out of her about the others or perhaps for the god to take her mind as he did to Clint. There was definitely something different about him from the last time she met him. He seemed moderately _sane _for an alien that was hell bend on subjecting the human race just a little while ago_._

"I've been called much worst," Natasha decided to play on the god's current chipper mood; getting him in a world destroying mood would definitely not be a good idea when he currently had the upper hand.

Loki gave a bark of laughter at Natasha's comment, "Nether the less, it was quiet rude and I apologize, Agent Romanoff."

"Oh _wow_," Natasha knew it wouldn't help her case, but she still let sarcasm coat her tone, "An apology; I bet Agent Coulson would like one."

Loki smirked, "I'll make sure to give him one on my next trip to Hel." Natasha gave no response in words or even facial expressions so Loki started to speak again, "I'm surprised that they named you after a _spider_, a beast that is often described with the words 'ugly,' 'disgusting' and 'squashed.' I find you much more like a _wild-cat_." Loki let another smirk cross his face, but it was quite different than the previous; it oozed more malicious intent.

"You really love the sound of your own voice." Natasha spoke, but Loki didn't react; he just continued with his fanatical ramblings. "Felines are independent, conniving and clever, Agent Romanoff." Hearing nothing from the agent, the green eyed god added, "It's a complement, my dear." Loki still had an iron grip on her arms, but Natasha saw that it would be easy enough to escape out of it; Loki left lots of openings and a good ol' kick to the crotch should be enough to even level a male on the god level.

"Complements are means of appealing to someone's vanity in order to control them, Mr. God of _lies_." Natasha was getting a bit unnerved by the god, his behavior was completely different from their meeting on the helicarrier; at this time, Loki was a nothing but a wild card. She read him on the helicarrier, but currently he seemed to lack all predictability in this spurt of madness. Natasha wasn't currently in control; she liked being in control.

"Ah; so you would prefer gifts. That can be arranged." Natasha opened her mouth to give another snarky retort, but her muscles didn't seem to work. It got worst Loki used his godly speed to press his palm against her forehead; Natasha could see the ominous green sparks escape from his fingers once again. Natasha could feel her breath catch in his throat; all her muscles refused to move. Natasha for once… felt helpless.

Natasha was staring into Loki's eyes as he now much more roughly used his other hand to move her chin upwards. It looked just like something like a chick-flick with both of them staring into each other's eyes, but Loki's eyes seemed to grow slightly more luminous green and a devilish grin crossed his features causing him to show white teeth.

Natasha felt as if some sort of poison or drug was running through her veins; it was different though. Where drowsiness and/or pain would persist it was as if it she was given a jolt and everything was clearer… everything was _sharper._

The support of the god holding her paused form disappeared and Natasha almost fell over, but she didn't. She _should_ have fallen over, but she didn't. It was bizarre; it was actually like Loki improved both her balance and her senses. Natasha was confused until she saw a reddish blur out of the corner of her eye. Her hand reached out a grabbed the thing out of the air; his hands grasped it with force and a jolt of pain ran through Natasha's body.

Natasha examined the red thing in her hand, but it wasn't just the red furry pipe-cleaner in her hands that horrified her; her fingernails seemed to turn pointed and claw like since that last time she seen them. (Which was around a minute ago) Adding up the information of the red and furry 'pipe-cleaner' hurting when it roughly grabbed, Natasha was at a loss for words. She had a tail. Animals had tails; mammals had furry tails and mammals also had furry ears. Natasha lost her calm demeanor completely as her hand when to her head only to feel two scarps of fur rather than the much more preferable smooth human ears.

Natasha's state of shock was interrupted by loud cackling a small distance away. It seemed that the god hadn't left yet and Natasha intended to make him fix this. Her head shot up, but she couldn't see anyone; it was an empty expanse of roof top, but yet the laughing still continued. "I presume you would like a mirror Agent Romanoff." Natasha couldn't pinpoint where the noise was coming from it at all; Natasha wondered if Loki's magic could turn him invisible; if that was one of his talents they would really have to tighten security in SHEILD. A teleporting insane god with the ability to reach classified information by reading over the shoulder of a trusted operative; invisible; would definitely write trouble for the human race.

A large glassy object materialized in front of Natasha; it floated in midair and reflected Natasha's current appearance. Even the stoic, cold and calculating Black Widow couldn't help, but give a slightly horrified gasp. It was worst than she expected. A pair of reddish orange pointed and furry ears seemed to replace her normal ones, there was several dark stripes marring her face, but the most noticeable thing was her eyes. They were slitted just like a house cat; this transformation made her look only a bit more human than when Hermione drank polyjuice potion with a piece of cat hair in it.

"Huh, it looks like even the supposedly emotionless agent feels vanity." That statement was accented by yet another bout of laughter. Natasha could feel anger build up and an unintentional and inhuman growl built up in her throat.

Loki let himself be seen at this point and Natasha launched herself at him; letting whatever feral instincts the changes take over. She attacked empty air and she saw the real Loki; still in his ridiculous peacock costume, standing a bit farther away.

"That was fun Agent Romanoff, you do make an excellent wild-cat; but I am sad to say I do have other things to do. Hopefully you can get off the roof on your own; but before I leave- how about a picture?" Loki seemed to materialize the silver video camera in his hand once again. Natasha ran at him once again fueled by the rage of gaining non-human features. It was not in Natasha's style, but who would be rational if they gain a few new appendages and features?

Loki let his lips curl into another full smile (It looked more like he was barring his teeth) and he teleported before even one of Natasha's newly clawed finger-tips could reach him. With Loki gone Natasha once again stared to think; she took a few deep breathes them started to look around the roof top for an escape and weapons because she definitely didn't want _anybody _to see her like this.

Her first area of investigation was the stair well, but she found that every time she touched the door a green shock would force her away. So she went to the edge of the building and as soon as she went slightly past the edge of the building; something forced her back. It was like something pushed hard enough for her to fall on her ass. Her eyes widened as a large fence sprung up from the sides around the whole roof top. They were chain link; easy enough to climb, but they reached extremely high up and the building was high up like any apartment building in New York. Natasha's attention turned ease where as a white note materialized directly in the middle of her square rooftop cage. She retrieved and read it quickly; it said:

'Did you really think I, the god of _mischief_ would let you to go off and aid your fellow team members, kitten? I've created a purr-fectly save shelter for you; so there is no need to leave. Of course you wouldn't be able to anyway. I have grown up as a prince so I know to be courteous to ladies, since you might be imprisoned for a while; I'll even make you a feast worthy of bast a god.

~L'

As Natasha finished reading; a table manifested in front of her. It was a rather fancy table; it had a golden tablecloth and the centerpiece was a large basket with the opening covered with some fabric. Natasha stared it down and sized it up for a good while, but she saw nothing amiss. So she let her curiosity get the better of her; but in this case, curiosity wasn't going to kill the cat.

She lifted the fabric off and withdrew her hand away quickly and back away. As soon as the contents of the basket saw the light of da- it was night so it was more of the lights of the streets lamps, neon signs, billboards and stores; they all scurried out. The basket was completely filled with mice and maybe a few rats; Natasha wasn't keen on getting close enough to know for sure that they were different.

The point was that they were disgusting. They flooded out of the basket as a swarm. Their first destination was to the fence, but they didn't seem to be able to bypass Loki's spells either. So Natasha was stuck with a colony of rats and a new felid instinct to eat them.

Clint would have to wait his turn on sending an arrow through the son-of-a-bitch's eye; because Natasha was going to kill him first.


End file.
